Is it really true love?
by Cornelia rox
Summary: Cornelia wonders weather her and Caleb's love is true... WAAAAAY better than it sounds.
1. Love at First Sight

**Is it really true love?**

**Love at First sight**

Cornelia Hale was walking through the halls when she ran into a boy. "sorry" they both said as the mysterious boy helped her up. "are you okay, I didn-" she stopped as she got lost in his dark green eyes.

_Rrrrrrrrring Rrrrrrrrrring _the bell went off. "oh crap! I'm gonna be late! Can you show me where Mrs. Rudolph's room is?" said the boy. "You new? C'mon she's my first teacher too."

**Math Class**

"Class, this is Caleb Quintessa" she started "Caleb, you can sit next to Cornelia, Cornelia do you mind showing him around? You have the same schedule." "okay" she said blushing a bit. "_So his name is Caleb…Even his name is cute!" "She's so beautiful!" _he thought as he walked to his seat _"The name Cornelia fits her perfectly, like an angel!"_

**Lunch**

"So, hot or mega-hot?" The gossip-loving Irma Lair asked. "Hmm. Mega hot! He's got messy dark hair, and beautiful green eyes…I think I'm starting to really like h- Caleb!" "Hey Cornelia" he replied "these your friends?"

"yea I'm Will" said the redhead. "I'm Irma, but here I'm known as Lair on the Air" "I'm Taranee Cook, you can call me Tara" "I'm Hay Lin! Sorry if I scare you! I'm really hyper! Corny said she really lik-" she was cut off when Cornelia covered her mouth. "Pie!" she yelled. The guys introduced themselves while Cornelia scolded Hay Lin.

"yea yea, I know me and Corny are the only ones without boyfriends…actually at least 6 guys ask corny a day. She's just waiting for "The One". _"Thank god"_ Caleb thought. "Well, you know, I don't have a girlfriend." _"Yes!" _" why don't you sit with us?"


	2. Finding out

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me any ideas you have. BTW anything in italics are thinking =)**

**Starhey: I will try to make the story more understandable. Thanks for telling me! It means a lot! **

**Is it Really True Love?**

**Finding Out**

"So Cornelia, where's this cute guy you told me about yesterday?" Elyon Brown asked while twirling one of her signature sandy blonde braids. "He's either late or buying, but I know for a fact he's here. We have the same schedule." "Who's this, another new kid?" Caleb said as he sat next to Cornelia. "This is my best friend, Elyon. Elyon, Caleb. Caleb, Elyon."

"Hey, Hay lin, why did your grandma want us to come over today?" Cornelia asked while, Caleb and Elyon got to know each other better. "I don't know, but she said she had some story to tell us…I wonder what it's about" Caleb overheard their conversation and thought _"They're finding out tonight? I guess I'm not coming to school tomorrow, I have to tell the other rebels."_

**Hay Lin's House**

"Hello girls." Yan Lin greeted them. "Hi Ms. Lin" the girls replied. "I have a story to tell you, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin you are the new guardians of the Vail! Irma controls water, Taranee has fire, Cornelia holds the power of earth, and my little Hay Lin has air. This is the Heart of Kandrakar." Yan Lin now held the heart up for them to see. "Will can use this to unite your powers and make you stronger. All she has to do is say Guardians Unite!"

"Uhh that's great, but why am I here?" Elyon asked. "Why are any of us here? None of this makes sense! Just watch next she'll say your princess of some alternative dimension!" Yan Lin Blushed and said "actually she is. She is the princess of Meridian. You see, there is a rebel leading a war against Elyon's evil brother Phobos." "I have a brother?" Elyon asked quite surprised. "Yea, and appearantly he's evil" Irma said making a joke out of everything, as usual. "Great, we can meet here after school tomorrow" Will said as she left.

**So, how do you guys like my story so far? Please review with ideas! Thanks!**

**~Cornelia rox**


	3. Friends Should Never Fight

**Ok sooo I'm not sure how great this story is but please read and tell me what you think! For all my readers thank you sooo much! Sorry about the short chapters but, I didn't have a lot of time 'coz of Sunday school finals but enough about me here's the story! WARNING THIS CHAPTER USES WORDS SUCH AS BUTTCRACK AND BUTTFACE! LOL**

**Is it Really True Love?**

**Friends Should Never Fight!**

**The Next Day in Meridian**

"So, she's pretty?" Caleb's best friend Aldarn asked "No way!" Caleb replied "she's beautiful! She's got these eyes, and this hair that just, and her smile? Wow!" Drake, Caleb's other good friend, and Aldarn just stared at him as if he said he wanted to be a professional ballet dancer. "Yep, he's definitely love struck" Drake declared "it's too bad he'll never see her again!" "Yes I will" Caleb retorted. "When? You're not going back to Earth anytime soon" Aldarn teased. "I am gonna see her again! She- She's a guardian!" Caleb said, his voice cracked on the word guardian. He wasn't intending on telling his friends this information. "Which guardian?" Aldarn said with much intrest, "Earth" Caleb said. "Oooh I've heard they're stubborn!"Drake teased Caleb. "You know what? I'm going home" Caleb said, he'd had enough of their "jokes". "To cry to mommy and daddy?" The teasers said in unison while laughing their heads off. Caleb started running fighting off tears, he wasn't going to cry, not in front of them anyway. "Crap!" Drake yelled "He's an orphan, how could we forget?" "Caleb we're sorry" Aldarn yelled as Drake slapped his forehead.

**A few Hours Later in Heatherfield (lunchtime)**

"Where's Caleb?" Irma asked. "He called in sick…_and I was looking forward to seeing him!" _she sighed mentally. "Guys there you are! My grandma said to come over it's a WITCHmergency!"…

**Did I leave you hangin? Sorry it's sooo short but it'll get better! I have a mega long chapter planned but it's kinda far (not to far). The next chap. Is really good-in my friends opinion she's helping me out. Love you all 4 reading!**

**OMYGOSH! Caleb is coming at me with a big stick! SAVE YOUR SELVES! JK…IM SUCH A SPAZ REVIEW!**

**~Cornelia rox**


	4. Hiding is Never Good

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't written in forever! BTW when I said the last chap. Would contain Buttface and Buttcrack I meant **_**this **_**chapter. Sorry.**

**Is it Really True Love?**

**Hiding is Not a Good Idea**

"You're grandma said WITCHmergency?" Will asked, not seeing the problem at hand. "No way that's possible!" Taranee added. After finally figuring out Hay Lin added that, and a long day of school they were on their way to her house.

"Girls! You must go to Meridian, NOW!" Yan Lin Whisper-yelled. "Will open a portal by waving the heart diagonally in the air" she added.

**Elyon's POV**

"Guardians Unite!" Will yelled! I heard the other girls cal out their elements and wondered why, so I asked Mrs. Lin "Should I yell light or something?" "You don't have to but you can" she replied with a smile.

**Caleb's POV**

I watched and saw the six girls I knew from Sheffield I thought of their names as they stepped through. _Will, Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee, Elyon, and…Cornelia._ She looked beautiful in the moonlight. I couldn't tell her who I was though…

**Cornelia's POV**

"So, where's this rebel leader?" I heard Irma say. Then almost instantly someone stepped out of the shadows, "Right here" it was a boy. His voice was deep but soft. I was sure I'd heard it before. "What's up with the cape and hood?" I asked, just to break the silence. "That's how we dress here" he said quickly" _I really hope she doesn't notice!" _he thought. I could almost hear Irma saying "Darn! Now I don't know if he's cute!"

**Caleb's POV**

**The Rebel Hideout**

"Wow! Princess is hot! Tssss" Aldarn said. "You're not too bad yourself" Queen Elyon said. I knew she was lying. "So, which one is the Earth guardian?" Aldarn asked, I had to bite my tongue to keep from answering. Then Cornelia, my blonde angel, stepped forward. "I think that's me" she said as she pushed some hair out of her eyes. "WOW!" I watched my best friend's mouth drop "You were right Caleb!" _Dang it! Why! Why in front of her?_ "C-C-Caleb?" she said with anger and hurt in her eyes. I hesitantly removed my hood "Hi Cornelia" I replied weakly. _That's it! She hates my guts!_

**Cornelia's POV**

"How could you not tell m- Us!" I caught myself, I knew I was yelling at him but how could I not? "Because I knew you would act like this!" he looked at me with pleading eyes so, I looked anywhere but his eyes. His sweet dark green- Wait! What was I doing? I was MAD at him! Will tried to calm me down by saying "You guys have to forgive and forget…for the cause, please?" I was about to give in when some green guy who must've been Caleb's friend said " Yea! And 'cause you guys are staying at Caleb's place" Now that ticked me off! "Oh great!" I yelled. "we have to stay at that buttcrack of a guy's house!" (See I told you I would say it!) "I'm right here, I can here you." Caleb retorted. I turned my back on him, on all of them, and shouted "You were supposed to buttface!"

**Will's POV**

This was really messed up! Two of my good friends were having a major fight. Out of nowhere Irma said "You know what sucks? The rebel leader is Caleb so now I can't date him!" I rolled my eyes, once again Irma's only thinking about herself! "Shut up Irma!"Cornelia yelled from the look on her face I could tell one thing, she had an idea.

**So, what'd you think? Yes, I did start to add POVs it just makes it sooo much easier. I hope you guys liked this chap. I should be writing more often now but I still don't know… Please REVIEW!**


End file.
